


Bystander In the woods

by Eggsinasnail



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Insert, Suicide Attempt, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsinasnail/pseuds/Eggsinasnail
Summary: Matt was a bystander. Some kid who just watches those in the shadows. It was good until some pig dude spawned satan from hell to earth, now everyone, or st least someone, knows he's there. He'll have to socialize with allies and enemies, dead or alive, to survive.This begins at the end of the pogtopia vs l'manberg war.
Kudos: 2





	Bystander In the woods

The screaming from nearby fainted as he ran into the forest. This didn't go as plan for him, a bystander of this fucked up war. "FUCKING HELL! GOD DAMN IT WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!" The short brown hair boy tripped over a small stone, quickly getting back up afterward.  
"First it's their shit of land then MY shit of a land! Fuck, fucking hell." The shrieks of the wither blocked out the boy's mind. They started to cry. "LOUD ASS FUCKER! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT THIS TO FUCKING STOP!"

The shrieks continued, swirling around on his mind as they felt nausea hit them. The noise was too loud for them, making them sit down in pain. Their once dirt brown eyes turned into orange and yellow swirls as they started to throw up bugs. Some of them were sharp enough to cut scratches into his throat. He looked at the pile of scattering dead bugs, making a disgusted noise. "Well, matt darling, you did it. You manage to gross yourself out." He looks at the sky, seeing a wither skull falling towards them, screaming. It got him in the stomach, making them throw up again. "Jesus Christ. What did they do?" Matt got up, deciding to run away from the scene more.

They lost track of what the time was as soon as the bright light from where that country. Matt sighed in relief as they kept on strolling. They finally got away, seeing that it was all done. He wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to help with either side, but it's over now. They could only hear whispers of the monster in the night, inching closer to the light that they found. The light that he thought he knew. Maybe this was the shop he was running.  
It was supposed to be a little pie shop. Small yet filled with delicious pies. There were little to no customers in the woods, so he, as you do, feeds them to the local monsters, trying to befriend them. The memories and hopes of doing that filled his mind as he moves a branch to see the pie shop on fire. Matt's eyes widened as he watches all his hard work born to the ground. Their breath grew heavy as they stepped back, falling over. There was a sign there, a nice wooden sign telling him something.

"You don't belong here :)"


End file.
